call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
AUG HBAR
Die AUG HBAR ist ein leichtes Maschinengewehr aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 und Call of Duty Online. Es sollte auch in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 erscheinen, wurde jedoch vor der Veröffentlichung aus dem Spiel entfernt. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampagne Die AUG kann in der Kampagne häufiger gefunden werden, besonders bei Ultranationalisten und ihren thumb|Die AUG HBARWaffenkammern, beispielsweise in Der Gulag. Manchmal hat die Waffe ein Swarovskivisier oder ein Rotpunktvisier. Das Swarovskivisier benutzt das Fadenkreuz der Scharfschützengewehre, hat jedoch nur den Zoom eines ACOG-Visieres. Multiplayer Im Multiplayer wird die AUG mit Level 32 freigeschaltet. Sie unterscheidet sich stark von der Version aus der Kampagne, denn sie hat ein größeres Magazin, das Swarovskivisier ist nicht erhältlich und es gibt ein eingeklapptes Zweibein, das nur der Kosmetik dient. In ihrer Kategorie ist die AUG ziemlich einzigartig. Es handelt sich um ein leichtes Maschinengewehr mit moderatem Schaden und hohem Rückstoß, das nur 42 Kugeln im Magazin hat und nur ein wenig langsamer nachlädt als ein durchschnittliches Sturmgewehr. Die anderen leichten Maschinengewehre haben 100 und mehr Kugeln im Magazin, laden dafür aber auch viel länger nach. Von den Statistiken her ist die AUG der RPD sehr ähnlich; beide haben ein sehr übersichtliches Visier, ungefähr die gleiche Feuerrate, den gleichen Rückstoß und den selben Schaden. Es gibt einen großen Unterschied; die AUG lädt viel schneller nach als die RPD, dafür hat die RPD mehr als doppelt so viele Kugeln im Magazin und besitzt mit dem MG4 zusammen die langsamste Nachladeanimation im Spiel. Die AUG kann eine Vielzahl an Rollen spielen, ähnlich wie die ACR, weil sie sich im Prinzip verhält wie ein etwas schwereres Sturmgewehr. Der Griff verbessert die Fertigkeiten der AUG aus der Distanz enorm, man kann sogar fast das Feuern mit Salven aus mittlerer Distanz lassen, doch ganz verschwindet der Rückstoß natürlich nie. Mit einem Thermalvisier kann die AUG zu einer Konterwaffe gegen Scharfschützen werden, wobei die langsame Feuerrate und der hohe Schaden noch mehr in die Karten spielen. Wenn man einen Scharfschützen entdeckt, visiert man ihn einfach an und gibt einzelne Schüsse ab, ohne dass der Rückstoß einen vom Ziel lenkt. Ein weiterer Vorteil ist, dass der Tarnanzug des Scharfschützen komplett nutzlos ist, er wird sowieso in strahlendem Weiß beleuchtet. Diese Taktik kann wiederrum ausgekontert werden mit dem Extra Kaltblütig. Die AUG glänzt in Hardcore-Spielmodi, weil sie aus jeder Distanz einen leisen Sofortabschuss erzielen kann, außer der Gegner benutzt Letzte Chance oder Schmerzmittel. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Die AUG HBAR sollte in Modern Warfare 3 erscheinen, wurde jedoch vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels wieder thumb|Überbleibsel der Texturen in Modern Warfare 3entfernt. Teile der Textur sind noch in den Spieldateien geblieben. Sie war schon fast fertig installiert und wurde dann einfach aus dem Konzept geschmissen. Infos *Die Arktistarnung sieht in der Kampagne und im Multiplayer an der AUG total anders aus. In der Kampagne wird die gesamte Waffe weiß, im Multiplayer sind nur Abschnitte bedeckt. *Die AUG ist das einzige leichte Maschinengewehr, bei dem auch der Vordergriff durch eine Tarnung verändert wird. *In der Kampagne kann man die Waffe nicht ohne zusätzliches Visier finden. *Wenn man die AUG ohne Vordergriff hat, hält der Spieler den linken Daumen nicht an die Waffe, sondern lässt ihn mehr neben dem Lauf schweben, was bedeutet, dass die AUG eigentlich einen Standartgriff gehabt haben sollte, der dann doch entfernt wurde. *Liegt im Multiplayer eine AUG am Boden, sieht man auf dem Symbol immer ein Swarovskivisier und einen Griff, aber das Zweibein nicht. *Mit dem Swarovskivisier auf der AUG wird das Standartvordervisier nicht abmontiert, sondern bleibt an Ort und Stelle. *Die AUG ist das einzige leichte Maschinengewehr in der Modern Warfare-Trilogie, das keine 100+ Kugeln im Magazin hat. *An der Seite der AUG steht "Steyr-1228". *Mit Mods kann man auf der Playstation 3 eine AUG HBAR mit Herbsttarnung bekommen, die ein Swarovskivisier besitzt und einen Herzschlagsensor aus Modern Warfare 2, der sinnlos ist. Geht man ins Visier, hat man das gleiche Fadenkreuz wie beim Thermalvisier. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:LMGs